Może tak miało być
by StarAgs
Summary: Był czas, gdy Polska chociaż próbowała znaleźć przyjaciół. Ale gdzieś tam po drodze zgubiła część siebie, a marzenie pozostało poza zasięgiem. Może po prostu niektórym przeznaczona jest samotność. One-shot, o tym jak personifikacja Polski mniej lub bardziej pogodziła się ze swoim losem najsamotniejszego kraju.


Ostrzeżenia:

Rated T, dla domniemanego samobójstwa i przemocy, ale bez niczego bardzo graficznego.

Zastosowanie ludzkich imion (Prusy – Gilbert, Węgry – Elizabeta, Austria – Roderich, Turcja – Sadik, Rosja – Ivan).

FemPolska, którą nazwałam Mirą, bo naprawdę nie lubię imienia Felicja i miałam dość jego używania.

Miłego czytania

* * *

 _Na samotność bowiem skazują człowieka nie wrogowie, lecz przyjaciele._

\- Milan Kundera _Żart_

* * *

Wielu personifikacjom wydaje się, że to oni są tymi najbardziej samotnymi. Ale niewielu z nich zbliżyło się do punktu, w którym znalazła się Polska.

Kraje poznały Mirę, gdy ta była w swych późnych nastoletnich latach i nikt nawet nie pomyślał, by spytać o to co się z nią działo wcześniej. A prawda jest taka, że pamięta ona czasy starożytnych równie wyraźnie, jak ignorancję z jaką ją traktowali. Przez pierwsze dziesiątki lat myślała, że jej nie zauważają i szczerze było to mniej bolesne niż wymierzone jej później uderzenie Starożytnego Egiptu, które uświadomiło Polsce, że nie jest niewidzialna, tylko znienawidzona. Od tego momentu przestała się starać.

Krajom było to na rękę. Nie widząc jej na co dzień, o wiele łatwiej było im udawać, że dziecko bez rodziny i personifikujące kraj, który jeszcze nie zaczął się rodzić nawet w umysłach, nie miało gdzie spać, i co jeść, i jak bronić się przed zwierzętami i rozbójnikami.

Młoda Polska szybko się nauczyła, że tylko ona może pomóc sobie przetrwać.

Nim poznała Gilberta zdążyła dorosnąć i stać się pełnoprawnym krajem. Już wtedy powoli zaczęły ją zdobić blizny, które teraz jak sama stwierdza nie skażają, ale tworzą jej ciało. Polska rozkochała się w Prusach, do tego stopnia, że w myślach zaczęła nazywać go swoim synem. To ona dała mu ludzkie imię, zapewniła dom i po raz pierwszy nazwała wspaniałym, chodź jak się później okazało Prusy nie wiele z tego zapamiętał. Ale to nie ważne, bo po raz pierwszy miała kogoś blisko siebie.

Poznawała inne personifikację, jak Litwę i jego brata Estonię, a także niemowlęcą Łotwę, którzy od razu stali się jej bliscy. Podobnie zresztą było z Elizabetą i Rodrerichem oraz Sadikiem. Poznała swoich słowiańskich braci i siostry: Rosję, Ukrainę, Białoruś, Czechy i Słowację. Jakoś świadomość, że teraz ma rodzeństwo sprawiła, że czuła dziwne, wcześniej nieznane ciepło w środku.

To nie trwało długo.

Bałkani mieli siebie i tylko sobie ufali, nie ważne jak bardzo starała się zachować ich bliskość. Prusy był bardziej bliski Germanom i wkrótce ją opuścił zostawiając za sobą jedynie akt wojny. Słowianie... Okazało się, że każdy z nich znał matkę. Gdy Polska dowiedziała się, że była jedynym krajem, który nie znał swojego przodka poczuła najgorszy rodzaj smutku, taki które czuje dziecko, które zrozumiało, że leżenie pod gołym niebem na brudnej ziemi jedząc upolowane wcześniej zwierzę, nie jest normalnym życiem. A Polska pomimo bycia najstarszą, wciąż była jedynie dzieckiem.

I tak powoli Polska zaczęła rozumieć, że samotność nie jest normalna, jak jej się wydawało przez te wszystkie stulecia. Mimo to nie mogła zrozumieć, dlaczego nikt nie chciał się do niej zbliżyć. Czy robiła coś źle? Czy powinna się mniej lub więcej uśmiechać? Co miała robić? Dawała z siebie wszystko, ale z czasem i to nie wystarczało. I tak powoli zaczęła tracić cząstkę siebie.

Wieki mijały, a Mira coraz bardziej pogrążała się w samotności, bo mimo ciężkich starań, pozostawała dla nich nikim. Jedynie środkiem potrzebnym w dyplomacji i na wojnie. I naprawdę się starała im pomóc w każdy możliwy sposób. Widocznie to wciąż było za mało.

W końcu nadszedł wiek siedemnasty. Wiek wojen. W tamtym czasie mieszkała z Bałkanami, Czechami, Słowacją, Białorusią i Ukrainą. Pewnej nocy obudziła się z bólem w żołądku. Przerażona zrozumiała, że krew szybko barwiła jej pościel i, że cała wydaje się pochodzić z jej brzucha. Chciała krzyczeć o pomoc, ale jedynie ciche błagania opuściły jej usta. Tamtej nocy było jej wszystko jedno, czy przeżyje, czy nie. Po prostu nie chciała być sama. Czy to dziwne, że chciała by ktoś ją pocieszył i okłamał złudnym kłamstwem, którego obie strony są świadome, a mimo to ślepo w nie wierzą? Chciała, by ktoś, kto nie byłby nią przyszedł i powiedział, że będzie dobrze.

Nikt nie przyszedł.

Tamtej nocy Mira przeżyła jedną ze swoich licznych śmierci. Kolejny problem w jej życiu. Inni mogli umrzeć. Ale nie ona.

Obudziła się na prześcieradle całkowicie pokrytym zaschnięta krwią. Leżała tam przez trzy dni i nikt w tym czasie nie zobaczył, że jej nie ma. Po raz pierwszy od setek lat, płakała. Szlochała i krzyczała, ale nikt nie przyszedł.

Tak zaczęła się wojna że Szwecją.

Wiek wojen się skończył, jednak Mira zmieniła się. Była wściekła na swych domowników, bo nikt z nich nie raczył ją spytać, czy jest w porządku. Ale nie potrafiła ich nienawidzić. Więc zaczęła nienawidzić siebie. W końcu kochała ludzi, którzy nigdy jej nie pokochają. I to było w tym najstraszniejsze. Bo nigdy nie przestała ich kochać.

Potem nadeszły rozbiory. I największy ból, jaki mogła sobie wyobrazić. Jej pozorna rodzina, którą stworzyła w swym umyśle, została rozbita. Każdy z nich odszedł bez mrugnięcia okiem i słowa pożegnania, każdy oprócz Litwy. I to było potworne.

Śnieg, tak jak niegdyś prześcieradło zabarwiła krew, i podobnie jak niegdyś nikt nie zobaczył. Nie zobaczyła jej Litwa, tak przejęty własnym losem, że nie zauważającym cierpienia kogoś, kogo nazywał przyjacielem. I nie zauważyli rozbiorcy. A to też bolało. Bo nieważne co inni myśleli, Gilbert pozostał jej synem, Roderich przyjacielem, a Ivan bratem.

Bolało. Tak jak boli ciało dzielone na trzy części.

Kiedy się obudziła nie wiedziała, co ma robić. Co robi się, gdy straci się wszystko? Polska nie znała odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Ale wiedziała na co ma ochotę.

Powiesiła się.

I przeżyła.

Wisiała na tej gałęzi czekając na śmierć. A ona nie nadeszła. Więc zrobiła coś innego.

Odeszła.

Zaczęła żyć życiem przed tym jak zrozumiała czym jest samotność. I taka pozostała do dziś.

Zaakceptowała to, że nikt jej nie lubi. Nie przeszkadzały jej już zdrady sojuszników podczas rozbiorów i aliantów podczas wojny. Nie myślała o tym, że przyjaciele byli powodem jej śmierci. Po prostu żyła. Z ukrycia obserwowała tych, których pokochała, ale już nigdy się do ich nie zbliżyła.

Kocha swoją rodzinę i byłych podopiecznych. Kocha swoich przyjaciół i starych sojuszników, nawet jeśli ci ją opuścili. Kocha ich, dlatego rozumie, że jej nienawidzą.

I może z tym żyć.

W końcu taki jest los zapomnianego kraju.

* * *

Wpadłam na ten pomysł podczas dwunastej godziny w ciasnej puszce zwanej samochodem. Zasadniczo chciałabym spróbować przekształcić to w dłuższą historię, w której inne personifikacje trafiają na powyższy tekst i zgodnie stwierdzają, że chcą pomóc Mirze, która wcale nie wydaje się być tym tak bardzo zachwycona, jak się im spoczątku wydawało.

…

Cóż, zobaczymy czy wyląduje w notatniku _Stary, niezły pomysł, którego nie chcę mi się/nie umiem kontynuować._

Dajcie znać co o tym myślicie.

Dzięki za przeczytanie,

StarAgs


End file.
